1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for making various artistic designs, and pertains more particularly to a device utilizing raised design portions that can be individually and selectively oriented to produce a desired composite or overall design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to me is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,206 granted on Sept. 28, 1971 to Phillip H. Knott for "EXHIBITOR ASSEMBLY FOR IMPRINTING OBSERVABLE MARKINGS ON DISPLAY PLANAR MEANS BY LOCALIZED PRESSURE". The patented apparatus employs various raised portions or segments of a design to be produced through the agency of a pressure-applying member that is rubbed over a flexible recording medium. However, the imprinted design is progressively composed by shifting the various design portions, each of which is in a raised or cameo form, into successive juxtapositions with the design portion that has just been transferred onto the recording medium. Owing to the opacity (or the translucency) of the recording medium, it is planned in the patented structure that several different forms of indexing be resorted to so that the user can shift the desired partial design into proper position so that a composite design will ultimately be constructed or built up from the progressive juxtapositioning of the individual raised design portions. Not only is it necessary to progressively position the partial designs, but it is required that the pressure-applying member be rubbed over whatever partial design portion is in position at any given time prior to shifting the next design portion into adjacency with the one just imprinted.